chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Whelp
Blue Whelps, a variety of Faux Dragon , are found along the coasts and prefer to fish in the ocean. Their cerulean skin makes for excellent concealment as they hover over the water. Blue Whelps are larger than Green and Black whelps but smaller than Red and White. Blues tend to clutch their eggs in nests that are close to large bodies of water such as large lakes, rivers or on the coast of an inland sea such as the sentinal sea. Similar to eagles, the Blues will nest in nearby trees in nests made from branches and other natural materials. They prefer to soar over the water with their large wings and then dive suddenly after a fish or by skimming over the water and snatching it up in their front or rear claws. Breeding Females will go into heat in mid-spring and they will clutch by the begining of summer. They tend to time their clutches so that the young will hatch to coincide with an abundance of food such as a salmon spawning or similar cycle. Domestication The Gnomes of the Provinces and of Tor Gizad have been breeding and domesticating Blue Whelps for centuries. Principally they use the whelps to carry and deliver messages over long distances. When the faith of Gizad spread to the Kels and the marches, the Gnomes who helped establish the first Priories carried with them the tradition of catching, taming and training blue whelplings to serve as messengers. When the faith of Gizad moved into the Marches and the priories were built too far away from the large bodies of water that the blues like to clutch they adapted their practice and also began to raise greens for short-ranged trips. The process takes patience and not everyone is suited to be a whelpling handler. Many priory students are assigned the task of aiding in their feeding or cleaning their roosts as forms of punishment though a few humans have discovered that the whelplings do make interesting pets. 'Trade' Whelplings that are under eight-weeks of age can be captured in the wild and be sold as pets to those who wish to try and tame one as a pet. Sometimes they can be sold to Priories for the Whelpling master to care for or, depending on the Household, sold to a Keep. Typically a male blue whelpling, in good health, could be sold for 2 silver marks. A female will typically fetch double that. A whelpling egg is almost worthless to be sold for few have the knowledge of how to finish its incubation and raise it from the shell. This would almost certainly be a Whelpling Master or one who has studied with one at a Priory of Gizad. Personality Domesticated Blue Whelps (sometimes called Azure Whelps by Gnomes or those trained in whelp-care by Gnomes) have the personality of a loyal dog. Blues aren't as curious or mischievous as a Green and they aren't as clingy as a Black. They tend to be very protective of their masters, trumpeting at the first sign of any threat. As they aren't the mimic that Greens are, they tend to use their voices in varying shades or tones of volume and pitch. Where as the others will simply trumpet out a call, Blues are able to trill the sounds to a varying pitch to show alarm, delight, etc. Named Blue Whelps Character/Blue Whelp Category:Faux Dragon Category:Creature/Small Category:Fauna Category:Sea of Shards